The Power of Innocence
by rinrinring
Summary: <html><head></head>Ann, a 10 year old girl, became an exorcist. The one who found her and became her master, General Tiedoll. The one who is like an older brother to her, Kanda Yuu. Her most precious people are the people in the Black Order. And she would do anything to protect the "Family" she has now than to have it all stolen away from her again.</html>
1. Her name is Ann

**yea...if your wondering if you seen it before then yes, that might be me. **

**i got loooooooooads of account everywhere, mostly fanfic sites**

**yup**

**this story is also in my quotev account: mia chen. ill input the url in my profile later...(currently at school X3)**

**yup, you can also go there to see the story there. And i decided to correct a few mistakes while im here so...yea!**

**now...CHAPPIE TIME!**

* * *

><p>A beam of light.<p>

That was what attracted the man's line of sight.

Curious of what has happened, the man decided to walk from the peak of the hill he was at to the small village below.

Upon entering the village grounds, the man found clothes all over with lots of dusts but no human beings.

"Must be the work of Akuma..."

The man sighed and continued walking.

He walked until he came closer and closer to the beam of light.

When he finally reached it, he saw that the beam of light was surrounding a small house.

At his arrival, the beam of light thinned and vanished away, as if it knew the man was no danger.

Seeing this, the man decided to go into the house.

Inside, he saw that everything was wreaked, from the ceiling to the floor.

There was also a lot of holes, indicating that an Akuma was here, shooting it's guns.

The man decided to proceed further into the house, coming upon a small room.

The room was a bedroom, a child's bedroom.

Looking at the floor, he saw there were two clothings. A man and a woman.

_A married couple no doubt. Shame._

He was about to leave when he heard a sound.

A sniffle.

Turning around, he walked towards the bed.

The bed was not really touching the wall all the way. There was a few spaces between the bed and the wall. Say, 6 feet.

That was enough space for a child to hide.

And that was exactly where the man first found her.

Gazing upon her fragile body, the man stared as the girl laso stared back, knees huddled against her body, tears streaming down her face.

The small girl sniffled again before the man spoke out.

"Are you alright?"

A nod.

The man took that as a yes before asking again.

"Can you get out?"

As an answer to that, the small girl hesitantly lets go of her legs and slowly gets out of the space she has been hiding at.

On the bed now, the girl huddled herself once again before looking at the complete stranger in front of her.

The man spoke again, but not a question first this time.

"My name is Tiedoll, an excorist and General of the Black Order. What is your name?"

"M-My name is Ann..."

That would be the first time Tiedoll would hear her speak, and the last.


	2. Years have passed

**Chapter 2~~~~~~~~**

**yup**

**waiting for my pic to get taken in school**

**so I decided to waste the time to do THIS instead of wasting some time of my life waiting for shiz to happen**

**pretty much annoyed and I hate waiting but...*sigh* its school**

**anyways~ CHAPPIE TIME!**

* * *

><p>"The stupid master...Where could he be?"<p>

"Knowing that master of ours, he's probably somewhere, drawing to his heart's content~"

"Tch...How useless..."

"Nothing we can do, Kanda. That's just how master is. We just have to find him."

The man called Kanda _tched _again before turning his head around.

"Oi, Ann. We're going now."

The girl, Ann, now age 10, turned her head to the person who called her and stood up from the squatting position she was in.

Hurrying to catch up, she ran towards the 3 people and grabbed the cloak of the one who was near her.

The one she grabbed was Daisya's.

Daisya looked down at Ann and smiled. Patting her head, he took her hand in his before looking ahead again.

Ann gripped his hand a little and skipped along as the 4 of them walked to their destination.

Destination? Spain.

Daisya had a lead to their master and General. He had gotten information that he was somewhere in Spain. All they had to do was figure out _where _in Spain was he in.

The master and General? Tiedoll.

Yes, the person who had found and saved Ann 5 years ago. By now, Ann was a member of Tiedoll's unit.

The group consisted of Marie, Kanda, and Daisya.

Marie, the oldest excorist in the group. His weapon is strings. Using the strings, he can bind the Akuma and slit them into pieces. Another ability is that he can play a kind of music_ (still using the strings)_ which is like poison to the Akuma and destroy them.

Kanda, another member in the group. His weapon is a sword. Using it, he can chop the Akuma to pieces and destroy them. He can also use his weapon without activating it but activates it only when necessary. One of his special abilities is _Kaichū: Ichigen, _where he swings his sword and bring out a couple of supernatural worm-like creatures who kills the Akuma.

And Daisya, an excorist who is the same age as Kanda. His innocent his a semi-big bell like ball. Using his soccer skills, Daisya kicks the bell into the Akuma and lets the bell ring from within, which destroy's the Akuma. The secret to the bell is it's ringing power. It's because of the ringing that the Akuma was able to be destroyed.

Last but not least, Ann herself. Her innocence is a bit peculiar and special. It has a defense and attack mode. The name of her innocence is Wings of Gaia. Just as the name states, whenever she uses her innocence, their will always be wings somewhere. In defense mode, she can summon a barrier and on the barrier would be a crest of wings. In attack mode, small wings would sprout from her back, allowing her to be in the air and attack from above. It sounds like a awesome power to have but it's not really that good. Her defense power is great but her attack power is not. She can defend a lot of people in defense mode, like say, 20-30 people but in attack mode, she is only be able to use cross-bows. She has three special attacks but it would drain her energy quick. That's why she mostly defends while the others attack.

But enough introductions for now. Back to the group...:

"Let's stop to rest in an Inn. I'm all worn out~!"

"We've only been walking. How can you be tired from that?"

"Yes, we have been walking...for like 5 hours straight! I think we deserve some rest!"

"A rest is good. And it looks like night time is almost here. We should find someplace to stay."

"Tch...Fine."

"It's a good thing we're near a town~. Right, Ann~?"

_Nod._

"Hungry too, eh~?"

_Stare._

"Wait...I don't think we have enough money to buy that much though..."

_Stare._

"I'm not paying! Does it seems like I have that much money on me?!"

_Nod and stare._

"Just because I'm an excorist doesn't mean my pay check is that good!"

Marie looked at Daisya and Ann, sweatdropping while Kanda had his back faced to them.

"I still don't know how you can understand her when she's not talking, Dasiya..."

"Eh? It's actually quite smiple, Marie. You just need to-"

"Are we going to find an Inn or not?"

Kand cuts in and glares Dasiya, who recoiled a little and huffed.

"Fine~Fine~. My explanation can wait."

Tching, Kanda was about to start walking again when he felt a tug on his cloak.

It was Ann.

They stared at each other for a few minuted before Kanda took her hand and started walking, Ann by his side.

"No~~~! Ann~! Come back~!"

Daisya ran after them, his hand stretched out, wanting to hold Ann's hand again. Marie just sighed before started walking again.


	3. Dangers have yet to come

**A/N:**

**CHAPPIE 3~~~~~~~~~ might be a bit short...-_-"  
><strong>

**ONWARD!**

* * *

><p>"Uwaaaaaah~! That was the best sleep I had for a LONG time~!"<p>

"I agree."

_Nod._

"Tch..."

"C'mon Kanda~ Don't be such a stuck in the mud~"

"Shut up!"

Kanda whirled around, a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to attack Daisya. Thank god that Marie was there to stop him.

"Come on, you guys...It's too early in the morning to fight."

_Nod._

"Fine~"

"Tch."

And he retracted the hand from the hilt and brought it to his side. Daisya hummed while Marie sighed.

_These two will never change..._

Feeling a tug on his cloak, Marie could already tell who it was.

Using both hands, he picked Ann up and let her sit on his arms as he carried her.

"Come on. We have to find Master before the Akuma gets to him."

"Hmph...That old man couldn't get taken down even if he tries."

"Right you are~"

Daisya laughed and Kanda stayed the same, silent. Even if Kanda and Daisya don't get along, they both have a common goal. And that goal is enough for them to be friends, or partners.

Marie lightly smiled but that smiled vanished after what Daisya said next.

"Ah! I forgot to tell you guys..."

"? What?"

"The info I got...it was false..."

"...What...?"

Kanda turned around to face Daisya, the top half of his face was shadowed. Daisya just gulped and continued talking, stuttering a little this time.

"L-Like I said...It was false..."

"..."

"K-Kanda?"

"Die..."

This time, Kanda drew his sword out, the tip facing Daisya. Daisya stared at the tip, which was just an inch from his nose and gulped. He brought two hands up and waved it as a sign as surrender.

"M-Maa~ Maa~ Calm down..."

"He's right Kanda. Look...We're making a scene..."

Kanda looked around them and saw that there were a few villagers who were woken up by the small ruckus. He tched and slowly drew his blade back, his glaring eyes never left Daisya's face.

Daisya just nervously laughed.

Marie sighed once again and looked around.

"We better leave now..."

"Agreed~"

"Hmph..."

_Tug._

Kanda looked down at Ann. Marie looked at Ann, a bit shocked, and then looked at his arms.

_When did she go over there...?_

Marie sweat dropped but decided it was too much of a hassle to think about it. After all, he couldn't understand her talk until how only Kanda, Daisya, and Master can.

After all these years together and he still hadn't figured out how to communicate with her. Sighing, Marie thought to himself that he still had much to learn. Now back to Kanda and Ann...

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Kanda held her up and began walking away with her, in his arms.

But he stopped after a few steps and turned his head towards Marie and Daisya.

"She says you better hurry up or we'll never find out where that stupid old man is...And she says she's hungry."

Then he turned his face around and continued walking as he had never talked to them. It took Daisya and Marie a second to reconfigure what was going on. Daisya was the first to move.

"W-Wait~! Don't leave me behind~! And don't hog Ann all to yourself~!"

And ran after them. Sweat dropping for the 2nd time, Marie shook his head and walked after them, a small smile on his face as he sees Kanda and Daisya bickering again, Ann staring at the both of them and sighing.

_I guess this is what you call...happiness?_

.

.

.

"So...Are you going to move in yet?"

"No...Not yet."

And a big chomp was heard after the end of the sentence. The pumpkin umbrella stared at the dark-skinned person and sighed but the dark-skinned person just continued chomping on the big piece of lollipop it had.

"I wonder if they like sweet things..."


	4. Cave Stuck

**A/N:**

**...meh?**

**anyways...I GOT 4 FOLLOWS AND 5 FAVORITES!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! **

***CRYING TEAS OF HAPPINESS***

**CHAPPIE TIME!**

* * *

><p>"...The hell?"<p>

"..."

Kanda looked around, eyes full of anger. Ann just got a stick from the ground and started hitting it against the walls of the cave.

Yes.

Kanda and Ann were inside a cave. A dark one, I might suggest.

And this is how it all started...:

_**Flashback**_

_"Aw man~! I'm tired~ When are we going to be at the next town~?"_

_"You know, this is all your fault right?"_

_"Shut up, Marie~"_

_Daisya pouted and looked away as Marie sighed._

_Kanda just tched and Ann stayed quiet as usual._

_"Anyways..." Marie started. "I think we should walk faster. The map indicates that there will be a pretty long canyon ahead and it's best if we make it out of there before night."_

_The other three agreed and they started walking, a bit faster than before. Even a few running moments. _

_Before long, they came to the canyon. It was big, bigger than they imagined._

_There were two walls on each side. In the middle was a path, the path they were suppose to take. _

_"Well~ Let's go~?"_

_And the quartet proceeded forward into the canyon. Everything was going well so far, but then..._

_"! Above!"_

_As they looked above then, the four saw a swarm of Akuma._

_They got ready to fight in less than a second. _

_So far, everything was good. They were even winning. _

_Until..._

_"Take this, you damn Exorcists!"_

_An level two Akuma cried that and aimed it's guns at the canyon's walls._

_Hitting, the guns impact was so strong, that it broke the canyon's walls, sending large, tumbling rocks at the four._

_The four was able to evade but as they landed down, it wasn't so great._

_You see, **some **of the bullets hitted the wall while **some **hitted the ground, creating two big holes, enough for a person or two to fall in and into the earth._

_Resulting the four exorcists to be split into 2 groups._

_One, Kanda and Ann. The other, Marie and Daisya._

_As they fell into the hole, another Akuma blasted it's bullets to another wall, making large rocks fall again, covering the holes, so that they won't be able to come out._

_Then, a mysterious person, shadowed by the sun, appeared on top of the canyon's walls, grinning._

_"Plan success."_

_And chomped on their large lollipop. _

**_FlashEnd_**

Which results in what's happening right now.

"I wonder what Marie and that guy are doing..."

**Tug.**

Kanda looked down and saw Ann. He then nodded.

"Yea...Let's keep moving forward. We might see them. And find a way out."

Taking Ann's hand, he proceeded walking with her at his side.

_Tch...Let's just hope there won't be anything hindering our way..._


End file.
